Jealous Much
by CsillaDream
Summary: Jealousy is something unhealthy in a relationship but it does happen; the key is what someone does with that feeling that determines if it crosses the line or not.


**Jealous Much**

**[SUMMARY]** Jealousy is something unhealthy in a relationship but it does happen; the key is what someone does with that feeling that determines if it crosses the line or not.

( - - - - )

"Quit biting me!" "C'mon stop it," Normally these words wouldn't seem so bad coming out of the rosette's mouth but today was different. Today when those words reached the ear of one previous-occupied raven-haired teen - the male gritted his teeth in anger as he glared to the side of his position towards the source: his boyfriend.

Gray sat a few yards away, talking with his best friend: Loki when their conversation about the recent heat wave and the new air conditioning units blowing the circuits at the raven's apartment was interrupted by the previously mentioned lines. Neither of them needed to look to know whose mouth it had erupted from but both directed their eyes towards the shallow end of the pool when Natsu was hanging out with his friend from school. Lisanna - or something like that. Right now, the raven could careless about what the goddamn girl's name was. He was more concerned, and a little miffed that his boyfriend was getting really close to another person. Family and friends were one thing. Well, friends to a certain level was okay for him. Anything that he found normal interaction between friends was okay. This, however, WAS NOT OKAY!

"Looks like your boyfriend is flirting," Loki coyly responded before adding as cobalt eyes glanced up and waved a wet tanned hand at them: "and now he knows he's been caught,"

Gray merely sat and glared over at them, glad his sunglasses hid his hard onyx eyes from his boyfriend's view; his orange-haired best friend excused himself with the note he was going to swim with Lucy for a bit. The raven continued to sit there staring at his boyfriend before finally tearing his eyes away to stare at the ground in front of him. He wasn't normally a jealous person. But who the hell bites someone else's boyfriend? It would be understandable if it was an angry child but no. No, instead a hormone-driven teenage girl was doing the biting. After a long hard staring contest with the ground, who won once the raven glanced back over having somehow calmed his temper enough not to cause a scene. He mentally noted that the two of them seemed to fit, you know. Gray wasn't much into a lot of the same things as Natsu but they had made it through two years of trying new things for one another. And at the same time, standing their ground on other things. Like swimming. The raven will admit to anyone who ask that he isn't a very strong swimmer. Scratching his cheek as he recalled the last time he did go swimming - Gray almost drowned and his boyfriend, who was his classmate at that time, being one of the better swimmers in his class swam out and brought him back to the edge of the pool. Ever since then, he hadn't had much time for swimming. Shaking his head as he heard Loki and Lucy's approaching conversation: "Can we go eat dinner now, Loki?" Lucy pleaded as she held her bright yellow towel around her soaked body.

"Sure, is that okay with you Gray?" The raven peered around before nodding his head in approval.

"Oi Natsu! Let's go eat!" Lucy called out to the playful rosette.

"Aww! We're leaving already?" Some thing about his boyfriend's complaint annoyed the already slightly jealous raven more, who grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it over onto his torso which had dried from sitting out for a while.

"You can find your own way home then," Gray muttered as he grabbed his keys, backpack and any trash he had left behind before leaving the table just as his boyfriend approached it.

He ignored Natsu's words as he walked towards his car quickly; sitting in the heat-stricken piece of metal and plastic did nothing to calm his temper. The moment his friends slipped into their spot in the white jeep, the raven muttered: "Buckle up," before turning the ignition key and switching the car into drive in one fluid motion.

"Italian okay with everyone?" Loki asked as Gray sat at the exit of the public pool waiting for an opening to drive off; a mutual chorus of 'yes' echoed through the still overheated vehicle.

Turning onto the main road, the raven maneuvered his car through the streets until he reached Caruso's - an Italian restaurant that had been one of the angered teen's favorite places. Everyone but Gray ran towards the entrance once he had parked the car; still fuming with anger, the raven slowly followed behind them inside. Loki and Lucy slipped into one side of the booth, leaving Natsu and Gray to sit on the other side. The raven didn't really want to complain since it wouldn't be right to make the other couple sit across from one another just because he was pissed with his boyfriend.

"So are we getting pizza?" Lucy tried to lighten the mood she had sensed surrounding her raven friend but to no avail as Gray grumbled, "whatever,"

A soft whine beside him, "I wish we could have stayed longer~"

"Sorry to pull you away from your _fun_... next time we'll leave you there and you can ask you _friend_ to take you home," By now it seemed the rosette finally caught onto the atmosphere surrounding his boyfriend before asking, "So what's wrong with you?"

At last, Gray snapped!

"Well, geez! I don't know," turning to face the other in the booth, "Maybe it was because my boyfriend is screaming 'quit biting me' at the pool,"

"She was biting me... what did you expect me to say?"

"**WHY** was she doing that? Do all your classmates go around biting each other?"

"Well no-"

"So tell me why?"

"Well it wasn't just Lisanna... it was her sister, Yukino too!" At this point, the lover spat turned a little more aggressive with Natsu growing obviously angry with his boyfriend's attitude.

"So you just let anyone bite you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then explain why I heard you say '_oww! quit biting me! stop it!_' then," Purposely mocking his boyfriend's words with as much venom as he could muster in such a public place, Gray continued to glare at the other.

Repeating his earlier words, Natsu groaned: "it wasn't just Lisanna... it was her sister, Yukino too... and yeah, they were biting me," before he could be interrupted the rosette quickly added, "I was trying to get them to stop,"

Dropping his head on the table with a loud thud, Gray growled: "Then why didn't you just leave?"

"Because I," sighing in defeat, "I'm an idiot..." The rosette huffed out.

Onyx eyes glared to the side, "You're not an idiot... you just act like one sometimes,"

"Sorry," Natsu smiled, glad that they weren't longer fighting anymore; the couple across from them merely nodded in contentment that their friends got it all out before it festered to something worse.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Ah~ another fanfiction inspired by an actual fight between me and my boyfriend**

**I started this when it began almost a year ago and finally finished it :p**

**-lazy-**


End file.
